


Across The Universes

by fangirl6202



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - RENT, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: After a failed hunt, the Lightwood-Bane family is cursed to jump through alternate universes every day. They will never remember the previous day, so will they ever find each other again, in their time and universe?





	1. Chapter 1

None of this would have been happening.

None of it. 

He was so stupid for letting the Greater Demon get to his family. To his partner and his two children. How could Alec do this?!

Now, they would all pay the price. If Alec had killed the damned thing, it wouldn't have cursed his family. 

He had tried so hard to kill the damn thing, but Alec was distracted. Izzy was on the ground with so blood surrounding her. So much blood...

Even now, Isabelle was in the infirmary and the Silent Brothers weren't sure if she would make it. 

It had taken Magnus hours to find the demon, wanting revenge on it for murdering 16 mundanes, 5 of them children, which is why the shadowhunters were called in. 

If Magnus had known it was a greater demon, he never would have done it...

 

\-----

 

_"Every day, for the rest of your life, you'll wake in a different universe. You and your family for the rest of your lives."_

_Alec fell to his knees, barely registering Magnus grasping at his shoulder. Magnus walked to the edge of the pentagram containing the demon. "You're lying," he spat out, a tint of fear in his voice. The demon laughed at the Prince of Hell's son and his partner. It made him laugh at the odds of a Warlock and a Nephilim raising a family._

_The demon laughed, a dark sound that sent chills down Alec's spine. "I may be a creature of Hell, but I tell no lies. As you wake, youll be in your bodies but you won't have memories of this life."_

_After an hour of pleading with the demon, it pondered for a moment before changing the curse. "Fine. It will not be an every day matter. I can see how in love you are," the demon said, spitting. "You'll stay in the universe until you find one another and find happiness. True happiness. Then it will be ripped away from you. Of course, your new selves won't know of this, so I guess it won't matter now will it?"_

_In a flash of anger, Magnus banished the creature back to hell, it's laugh still ringing in Alec's ear._

_Alec broke down sobbing, and Magnus fell to his knees, throwing an arm around his partner's body, crying as well. "I'm sorry Magnus," Alec sobbed out. "I'm so sorry,"_

_Magnus cupped Alec's face and lifted it gently, their eyes meeting. "Hey... It's okay. You did nothing. Nothing at all. "_

_That night, the two men fell asleep in each other's arms, their two children next to them. Both men startled when they woke the next morning, keeping the secret from their children. They wished the demon had been bluffing._

_A few years passed, and they had all but forgotten the curse. Alexander was still traumatized from the sheer panic of that day, but he never voiced his fears aloud._

_Then Magnus proposed to Alexander on the couple's 7th anniversary. The couple married a year later. The Lightwood-Bane family went on a vacation to Europe, sightseeing and enjoying the smallest details._

_The night before they were due to return, they fell asleep together, smiling in their sleep._

 

 

_They never woke up again._

 


	2. Helpless

Alexander looked around the hall, sipping from his cup of wine. It was the year 1780, and a Winter's Ball was in session. The Revolutionary War was in full rage, taking more young lives than Alexander wanted to admit. Alexander got lucky. 

He became George Washington's right hand man, and brought in his best friend from South Carolina, Jace Herondale, a tailor named Isabelle Lightwood who spied on the English and his sister, and a Frenchwoman named Clarissa Fray. 

He managed to stay alive. Now he was forced to be at a ridiculous social event. 

Every rich man and every soldier sought a dance with the richest women in all of New York ; two daughters of a General, but Alexander watched another. 

Their older brother, Magnus Bane. 

Alexander knew it was a sin to wish to lie with a man as a man should lie with a woman, but no matter how many he told himself that, he couldn't stop himself for letting his eyes travel to men. 

He longed to walk over to Magnus Bane with confidence and strike up a conversation. To see where it went. But no. He couldn't. Not because it was illegal, but because he wasn't a confident man.

He didn't notice a woman in blue staring right at him. 

 

\-----

 

Magnus drank and drank and drank to his hearts delight until his younger sister Catarina came bounding over to him, her blue dress making her more beautiful.  He could see the hungry eyes of soldiers raking her body and he was instantly sober. 

As her older brother and technical legal guardian, suitors often went through him to ask for his sister's  hands. He told all of them the same. It did not matter to him, but if Catarina accepted him, Magnus would as well. The same with his sister Camille. So far, both had turned down every suitor. 

"Magnus," she said, jumping up and down slightly. "I have great news. Someone rather important has their eyes on you!"

He almost rolled his eyes as this was almost always a topic of conversation in his family. How he was of age to get married and to find a bride. Magnus figured it wouldn't hurt to see the girl. 

Magnus raked through the crowd and could see no woman gazing at him. He turned back to Cat, confused, and she rolled her eyes to the heavens. 

She latched herself onto his arms and walked with him. He laughed, passing his glass off to one of the serving girls. "Where are you taking me?" 

She smiled coyly. "If I'm right, I'm about to change to your life." He smiled at her and they walked, the crowd parting for them. 

Magnus expected to see a young girl when Catarina dragged him off, but he was pleasantly surprised. He instead met the hazel eyes of a rising man he knew very well. 

Magnus bowed slightly. "Alexander Lightwood," he said, taking pleasure in the pigment of Alexander's cheeks. "It's a honor and a privilege to meet General Washington's right hand man. "

He stuttered for a second before nodding his head. "I thank you, Magnus Bane. I heard how you led an attack on a British camp with only a dozen soldiers. Thank you for service. "

"If it means fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it," Magnus flirted slightly, hoping he wasn't committing a huge mistake. 

Alexander's eyes widened, but they weren't disgusted. If anything they were...

Helpless. 

For a moment, Magnus felt as if they were the only people in the world, until Cat cleared her throat. 

"I'll leave you to it," She said, smiling widely and accepting an offer to dance from her friend Ragnor Fell. 

Magnus turned back to Alexander and smiled sweetly. "So, tell me..."

 

\-----

 

One week later, he was writing a letter nightly. Alexander's life got better every time he received a letter from Magnus. The night of the Ball, they had managed to escape outside and spent hours talking and laughing. 

The night had winded down to an end and the pair parted ways, not before Magnus lightly pressed his lips against Alexander's. 

The kiss was a peck, really, but it left him reeling. They both left smiling, promising to write letters to one another. 

Alexander smiled as he read Magnus' latest letter, his sister Isabelle sitting across the room, glaring at him.

 

_My Dearest, Alexander_

 

_Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my dear Alexander, it were in my power, by actions, rather than words that I love you._

 

"Will you please stop drooling over a piece of parchment and help me?! This British general needs a uniform and you're about his size. I need you as a model, come here. "

Alexander hesitantly walked over to Izzy, letting her place a red jacket over his shoulders. Like she had said, it fit him. He felt disgusted as he was wearing a British uniform, but he said nothing. 

As she worked, Alexander started humming, which caused Izzy to purposely stab him with her needle. 

He yelped and jumped, causing her to cackle. "Come now!" Alexander said, laughing. "That's not fair! I was happy due to my correspondence!"

Isabelle was the only person who knew of Alexander's preferences, to which she raised one eyebrow. "Magnus? What news did he bring?"

Alexander smiled happily. "He wrote that he loved me. "

Isabelle's smile grew twice it's size. "Oh, Alec! That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Her smile turned mischievous. "Of course, if you really loved me you would share him!" 

 

\-----

 

A month later, Isabelle and Magnus were publicly married. Half of New York attended, but it was Alec that Magnus bedded that night. 

Alexander and Magnus were married at a tiny church near Harlem nearly two week later. It was sin to be married to two at once, but the couple didn't care. Magnus and Isabelle's marriage was a ploy, really. One that Isabelle came up with. 

It made sense, she argued. No one would question why Magnus wasn't married if he was, Isabelle got freedom, and Alexander got to be with the man he loved. 

  It took a while to find a priest willing to marry them, until Alexander remembered that Jonathan Christopher could officiate weddings. 

After a bit of courage (alcohol) Alexander told Jace his plans to get married, and Jace had agreed immediately to marry them. 

Isabelle, Clary, Clary's brother Simon, Catarina, and Ragnor attended the ceremony. Magnus and Alexander professed their love in front of their closest friends and married with full intentions of loving each other for the rest of their lives. 

The Revolutionary War ended, Alexander became Secretary of Treasury and created so many things to benefit his country. They adopted children and raised them well. 

All their lives, both of them lived together happily and nothing ever came between them. 

 


	3. Take Me Or Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its RENT! It's the high point of the AIDS epidemic of the 1980s, and Alexander Lightwood's engagement party to his crazy, eccentric partner, Magnus Bane
> 
> Of course, nothing goes as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a rewrite of Take Me Or Leave Me from the musical RENT. 
> 
> Originally, the song is between Maureen Johnson and her partner JoAnne, and they both walk out on each other at the end, but I did end up changing some elements. 
> 
> (Also, for those who do know RENT, Simon is Mark because ha. I can see that. And they're both Jewish, so it works)

"Alec, there will always be women in rubber flirting with me!" Magnus said, trying to play it off. Alec crossed his arms, glaring at his fiancé. 

 _Magnus Bane,_ He thought, _If you cause a goddamn scene at our engagement party, I will kill you._

One thing to know about Magnus Bane was his dramatic flair and ability to make every situation sexual. 

Magnus slid his hands down Alec's arms until they reached his pants. Magnus yanked him by the belt loops until they were chest to chest. Alec's cheeks burned at the intimate position in front of their families. 

"Every single day, I walk down the street, and people shout at me. They say, 'Baby, so sweet.'" Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and swayed slightly. He was aware of their friend Simon recording everything and his blush ran even deeper.  "Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me! Boys, girls, I can't help it, baby! I attract everyone!" 

Alec shoved him away, walking off, hoping to get an entire bottle of wine to himself. That is, until he heard people gasp. He turned around, and there was his asshole of a fiancé. 

 

On top of a goddamn table with his shirt off. 

 

"You know a tiger in a cage can never see the sun! Oh come on! This diva needs his stage, baby!" Before he could say anything, Magnus dropped to his knees and crawled towards Alec.  Smirking, Magnus winked. 

"Magnus." Alec said through gritted teeth. "Please get off the table, this is embarrassing."

He laughed. That bastard. "Alec, darling, when will you lighten up?! Have some fun! You're the one I choose, folks would kill to fill your shoes. So be mine, but don't waste my time, saying 'Oh honey bear? Are you still my baby?'"

"Don't you dare!" Alec snapped, turning on his heel and walking to the staircase leading out. How dare Magnus play on his fears? If Alec was being honest with himself, he was terrified that one day Magnus would wake and decide he wasn't enough. That he would find someone better.

"You can either take me for what I am, or you can leave me!" Magnus shouted after him, jumping off the table. 

Neither men were aware that their friends and families were following them, with Simon recording all the drama. 

Magnus chased Alec, who was halfway up the stairs and crawled up the steps. Alec was tempted to kick his pearly white teeth in. "Ah, come on Alec," Magnus said. "Don't fight, don't lose your head. Besides! Every night, who's in your bed?"

He stood up, and even though Alec was a step up, they were the same height. "Who? Who's in your bed?" Magnus laid his hand on Alec's chest. "Come on, give me a kiss, pookie." 

He scoffed and brushed off Magnus' hand. "Oh, please. I look before I leap. I love margins and discipline. I make lists in my sleep, Magnus. What's my sin?!" Suddenly, Alec realized something. 

He was a lawyer. He got a full ride to fucking Stanford. He was hot. Anyone would be lucky to have him. 

And he was going to goddamn make sure Magnus knew that. 

"Never quit, I follow through. I hate mess, but I love you. What to do with my impromptu baby? You know what? Be wise, baby, cause this guy satisfies! You got a prize, don't compromise! Magnus, you know you're one damn lucky baby! Why can't you just take me for what I am?!" 

"A control freak?" Magnus asked. The crowd behind them gasped. 

"Its who I was meant to be!" Alec stage-whispered. The guests were all staring, but his temper was almost gone. 

"What? A slob, yet overattentive?" Magnus scoffed, placing his hands on his hips. 

"Do you even give a damn?!" Alec screamed, shoving Magnus away, and stomping to the next room. Of course, his fiancé followed him, speaking to him. Alec blocked it out. 

Alec grabbed a wine glass off the pool table and downed it as soon as Magnus walked in, immediately walking on top of the pool table and plopping down in front of Alec. 

"That's it!" Alec screamed, slamming his fist down on the pool table. "This is the goddamn straw that breaks my back!"

Magnus scoffed, crossing his arms. "So what? You quit?!" 

"Unless you take it back, yes! Yes, I will walk out of here!" Alec said, nearly hysterical. This couldn't be happening. Not at their goddamn engagement party. 

Magnus threw his head back and his hands up. "Men! What the hell is it about them?! You can't live with them or without them."

Tears welled up in Alec's eyes. He realized that if Magnus really did walk out, he wouldn't be able to handle. No matter what he said, Magnus made him happy. 

"Just... Take me or leave me. If you can do that, so can I. " Alec said softly, pleading. 

Magnus looked torn for a few seconds before his face smoothed out. "Guess I'm leaving. "

Alec's breath hitched, but he nodded numbly. He stepped back, letting Magnus pass. But he didn't. Magnus stayed sitting on the edge of the pool table. 

"Damnit Alec," he said before reaching out and taking Alec's hands. They looked each other in the eyes before Magnus whispered, "Nothing you can say or do will run me off. When I proposed, I meant it. I want to grow old with you. That being said, my darling Alexander, will you forgive me?" 

Alec didn't even need to think about it. A laugh bubbled out of him and he smiled. "Yes, you dumbass, I forgive you. "

Magnus grinned and twirled his finger around Alec's tie before yanking on it, crashing their lips together. As the partygoers clapped and cheered, Alec placed his hands on Magnus' thighs. 

They broke off smiling, and Magnus chuckled. "Have I ever told you how adorable you look when you're mad?" 

Alec rolled his eyes, before grinning mischievously. "You know, you're gonna have to make this up to me. " 

Magnus raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow. "Oh? Do continue." 

Alec smiled sweetly and leaned in to whisper in his fiancé's ear. "Lets just say, the only thing ties are good for, is for tying someone to the headboard. "

He backed away, straighted his tie, and promptly walked off, leaving Magnus behind and wondering how he managed to get someone as amazing as his Alexander. 

 


	4. Sorry

Alexander was walking and bumped into a man on the street. 

 

"Oh, sorry," he said, barely registering brown skin and cat eyes. 

 

"No, my fault, sorry," The two men smiled at each other and were on their separate way. 

 


	5. Roomates

Punk!Alec Nerd!Magnus College AU 

 

I took a deep breath, wanting to have a moment before I was forced to turn the brass knob and step into what would be my dorm for the next year, maybe more. 

 

I was a freshman and one of the youngest on campus, so I was nervous enough as it was. It had always been my dream to go off to college, but now...

 

Jesus, I was sweating so badly. 

 

Stop it! I mentally scolded myself. If you can graduate high school in two years while maintaining a perfect 4.0 GPA, you shouldn't be scared to meet your college roommate. 

 

I straightened my shoulders determinedly, pushed up my glasses, and barged into that damn dorm room.

 

Holy shit I can't do this.

 

I was about to backpedal the fuck out of there when I saw him. 

 

So this was Alexander Lightwood. 

 

On the bed in front of me was a boy, no a man, with the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. That was the first thing I noticed. The second thing I noticed was how his hair was either black or a very rich chocolate brown. The third thing I noticed were the tattoos lining up both of his arms, which were very tan and muscular and on display due to the fact that he was wearing a tank-top that had MCRX and a cross type symbol on it. He had a phone pushed up against his ear and was chatting animatedly.

 

"...and then Clary said something about how Jace's new girlfriend was a two-timing whore which led to a makeout session from them and..." 

 

His voice trailed off as he caught sight at me. 

 

"You know what Iz?" He said, after a moment of silence. "Let me call you back later..." He didnt take his eyes off of me. "A hella hottie just walked in and I'm hoping to God that he's my roomate." 

 

He threw the phone down on his bed and got up. My cheeks flamed red as what he just called me actually set in. A hella hottie. 

 

Alexander strode up to me with the kind of confidence you couldn't fake. Holy shit he was taller than me. Holy shit. As he got closer I saw the multiple piercings he had. Two eyebrow piercings, a nose piercing, an industrial piercing in his left ear, and double ear piercings on his right. 

 

Holy fuck , this guy has great genetics. Its a sin to have that great of a facial structure. 

 

"Are you Magnus?" He said in a smooth caramelized voice. That voice went straight to my jeans. "Please, please be Magnus."

 

I blushed even more, wishing I was wearing better clothes. I had a white and grey flannel and jeans. My stereotypical nerd glasses were already falling down my nose. 

 

"Uh, yeah..." I replied a second too late, my voice squeaking a bit. I cleared my throat. "Magnus Bane. Are you Alexander?" I asked, though if he knew who I was, he was obviously my roommate.

 

He rolled his blue eyes twice. "Just call me Alec. I can't stand Alexander. "

 

I held out a hand. "Alec it is, then." He eyed it for a second before shaking it back. 

 

He smiled at me. "Alec it is."

 

\----

 

"No, Raph," I said into my phone, chuckling."I haven't seen any cute boys."

 

Me and Alec were lucky to be in the only dorm on the floor with it's own bathroom. Alec was in there right now brushing his teeth and cleaning his piercings. 

 

I lowered my voice a little. "My roommate did call me a hella hottie when I first walked in, though. He's actually a lot nicer than I thought he would be, you know, behind the ass-load of tattoos and piercings."

 

"Ask him out!" Raphael's voice came from the other side. "He called you hot. I say keep him." 

 

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Easy for you to say, Mister sophmore. By the way, how are things going with Simon?"

 

Simon was Raphael's boyfriend of two months. The boy was a total trickster but was also a sweetheart. I had given him the whole older brother 'if you hurt him I'll ruin your life etc.' talk which terrified him and agreed.

 

"Good, actually..." Raphael answered meekly. "I, um...just came back from dinner with his family. "

 

My eyes widened. "No, shit!" I laughed. "How'd it go. "

 

"Nice, actually. His dad is pretty nice, though sorta detached. His siblings are pretty rowdy, but we had a nice meal." He yawned. "I'm super tired though, so I think I'm going to bed. Night Mags."

 

The door to the bathroom opened at that exact moment and out came Alec without a shirt, and soping wet hair. 

 

The wind was knocked from my lungs. "Alright Raphael. Ill text you in the morning." With that, I hung up. 

 

"Was that your little brother?" Alec asked, running his hand through his hair. His voice was a little husky, and Jesus Christ I'm gay. 

 

"Yeah," I replied. "I like to check up on him every day. Hope that doesn't bother you. 

 

"Nah," He said, waving a hand. "I do the same with my little sister." I let out the yawn and stretched my arms. "Yeah, I think I'm off to bed. Goodnight. "

 

I immediately started unbuttoning my shirt until I looked over to Alec. He flushed a deep red, which looked surprisingly good on him. "Sorry. Sorry. I'll just, uh, look over here. Yeah, good night." He turned to the other wall, and after a few hasty seconds, my shirt and my jeans were on the little bedside table I had brought in. 

 

I quickly got under the covers and turned to the wall. "Goodnight, Alec..." I whispered and quickly fell asleep. 

 

\-----

 

Two weeks passed by, and Alec and I fell into a routine. He didn't have any classes in the mornings on Mondays and Thursdays, so I got the bathroom first on those days. He had morning classes on Sundays and Fridays and he got the bathroom first on those days. Though he had the annoying habbit of blaring Pierce The Viel, My Chemical Romance, or Black Veil Brides when he woke up, I got used to it. Punk rock wasnt so bad compared to Raph's music, which was weird John Elton shit.

 

We did have one class together on Wednesdays ( both our last one of the day) and he always sat in from of me in that class. We'd chat before and after the class and then we'd go back to the dorm, talking about random stuff until midnight. It was nice. Alec and I soon became best friends.

 

Not to mention the fact that I was practically in love with him. 

 

His beautiful morning voice, his muscular tattooed arms whenever he showed up with a tank top, his eyes... Oh my God, his eyes. 

 

Yeah, I was in love.

 

It didn't matter though. Alec was quite popular and I was still known as the quiet nerd who left high school too early.

 

How great. 

 

If only everyone who laughed or poked fun at me knew that I know at least 78 ways to murder them and hide the body effectively.

 

It was Wednesday afternoon and both of us were on our lap tops on separate beds when my earbuds accidentally pulled out of the laptop.

 

\-- wayward Son! They'll be peace when you are done! Lay your weary head...

 

"Shit!" I shouted, repeatedly pressing the volume down button until the song faded away. 

 

"You like Kansas?" Alec asked, pulling out his own earbuds. Even from the other side of the dorm, I could hear blaring music. I Write Sins Not Tragedies. Even I knew that song. Alec's eyes were a bit wide, and I squirmed under his gaze. 

 

"Yeah," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Guilty pleasure I guess...I actually like a lot of music like that. Asia, Queen, ACDC, Kansas, etc..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. 

 

Not many people knew that I loved Classic Rock. I rubbed the back of my neck again, and noticed my hair was getting too long again.

 

He eyed me critically for a moment, as if deciding to do something or not. I knew that look. Raphael always had that look when he was about to ruin someone's life. 

 

" OK, that's it." Alec said finally, slamming his laptop shut, making me flinch. "Were going, right now. Put on some shoes. I can't take this any longer. Were going right now."

 

"What?" I asked bewildered. 

 

"Put. On. Some. Shoes. " Alec repeated, as if talking to a five year old. "Oh, and grab your keys. You're driving."

 

Reluctantly, I put on my converse and followed him out the door, keys in hand. 

 

I followed him down the stairs, to the lobby, and out to the parking lot. 

 

"Alright, now where's your car?" Alec asked, looking around. He leaned on the hood of a car, staring at me. I had mentioned mentioned to him that I drive and that I have a car, but so far I hadnt shown her to him. My eyes widened when I realized he was leaning on my car. 

 

"Hey, hey!" I exclaimed, scaring him up. "Don't lean on her hood! You're gonna dent her!" 

 

Alec looked at me before looking at the car. A pristine black Porsche, my pride and joy. It had been my dad's, but when I graduated it became mine. I loved it and wouldnt let anyone drive her. My dad was a rich deadbeat, but at least he gave me a good car. 

 

"Holy Shit, Bane. This is your car?" Alec asked, looking at the car amazed. What he expecting? A mini-van?!

 

"Yes," I said, climbing into the drivers seat. "Now get in, since I have no idea where we're going."

 

Alec got into the passenger, examining her from the inside. I turned the car on, and Metallica started blaring.

 

He jumped and shouted profanities at me as he turned it down, and stared at me. "Can we not change it?"

 

I cranked the volume up all the way. " Sorry!" I shouted over the music. "I can't hear you!"

 

Alec glared daggers and turned down the music slightly. 

 

" Rule one in my car, Lightwood." I said, grinning. " Driver picks the music."

 

"Fuck you, Bane." Alec said, smiling a bit. 

 

Please do, I thought to myself, hoping it didnt show in my face or my jeans. 

 

It probably did. 

 

After 30 minutes of Alec navigating me through the city, he told me to pull in to the parking lot of a vintage looking thrift shop.

 

"Alec..." I said slowly. "What are we doing... "

 

He smirked. "We're going shopping. Oh, and we'll have to pass by my eye doctor. My contacts came in. "

 

\-----

 

"Alec are you sure about this?" I asked timidly. "This was probably a really bad idea. " We were standing in the dark hallway outside of our shared Calc 2 class, and I was sweating bullets.

 

"Oh hell no, Bane," Alec said. "I wasted like 300 dollars on you yesterday, so you're not backing out on me now. "

 

"Really, I dont think this is a--"

 

He cupped my face and I immediately shut up. His eyes..They were even bluer in the dark. "Magnus, come on. You look great. Better than great. The only thing you lack is self-confidence."

 

With that, Alec opened the door to the classroom and shoved me in.

 

All the conversation in the room seemed to stop as everyone stopped to stare at me. 60+ people, all staring at me. I could guess why.

 

My hair was extremely short, with the sides shaved. He had forced me to get contacts, and now my extremely amber eyes popped even more. But what scared me the most were my clothes. I was wearing a sheer black t-shirt with a red flannel tied around my waist, an enormous amount of glitter in my hair. Honestly, when I had first looked in the mirror, I had sworn I saw the person my dad tried to yell out of me. 

 

I awkwardly raised a hand, slightly waving it to my peers. They were all staring, mouths slightly agape, eyes full of... surprise? 

 

Alec dragged me towards our seats. "See?" He whispered to me. "That wasn't so bad, now was it--" His voice trailed off as a group of girls approached us.

 

"Maureen, Mia, Aline, Camille," I said, nodding to each of them in turn and trying my best to smile. They were the type of girls who had been the most popular in their high school and thought it meant something in college. 

 

"Wow, Magnus," Camille said, eyes running up and down my body. She tapped a long red nail against her white teeth. "You look great." 

 

"Seeing you like this?" Camille said, whistling softly. "Wow. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to Java Jones with me this Friday and--"

 

" Sorry, dollface." Alec interrupted. All four girls turned to face him, all curious and Camille with murder in her eyes. "Magnus' got plans with me this Friday."

 

Wait, what?! I do?

 

"Oh, really?" She asked, voice full of venom. I shrunk back, knowing how Alec got when he was mad. Camille was equally as terrifying. I didnt want to get in the middle of it. The room was silent again, everyone watching the scene play out in front of them. Everyone knew Camille got what she wanted when she wanted it.

 

"And why would that be?" She asked, a fake smile plastered on her face. 

 

"Because Magnus and I are dating." Alec said, looking completely void of emotions. If possible, the room got even quieter. You could have cut the tension with a butterknife and hear a pin drop.

 

I started feeling very anxious. What was he doing?! We weren't dating (as far as I knew??) and there wasn't any reason I knew of that would force Alec to tell her we were.

 

"Youre joking." She said. "Magnus isnt into guys. And if he were, he wouldnt go for you." She spat the word 'you' as if it physically burned her. 

 

Alec grinned, a grin that riveled the Chesire Cat. "Do you see the amount of glitter on him? What makes you think that's straight?" Camille didn't answer and her entourage was getting antsy. A mischievious glint in Alec's eyes told me something was about to go down.

 

Suddenly, Alec turned to me and kissed me right there. I gasped silently, paralyzed and in shock. He parted my lips expertly and he took the opportunity to explore my mouth. I knew I'd probably never get the chance again.

 

I'm kissing Alexander Lightwood. Holy fuck. I'm kissing. Alexander. Fucking. Lightwood. 

 

He broke off, with a sly wink, and he turned to the girls. "Still think he's single?" 

 

Aline and Maureen were smiling happily, Maia didn't seem to care, but Camille was downright furious.

 

She turned on her heel and strode back to the front of the room, plopping down in her seat.

 

I looked forward to look at Alec who appeared to be shocked then lost in thought. "Did we actually just kiss?" I asked, dazed a little. How was I still breathing? How was I still living?! I was on fucking Cloud 9, on--

 

"Yes, now shut up, Professor Hodge just walked in." With that, Alec turned around and faced the front.

 

I was shocked for a second, his words like a slap to the face. Was he gonna kiss me like that only to act like it was nothing? Hell no. Magnus fucking Bane was not just a toy. But still. I worried I did something wrong. 

 

I was unnerved until about half-way through Alec pulled up a blank document on his laptop, slightly leaning to the right, making it visible to me. He typed for a second and I read it.

 

Dont go anywhere after class. We need to talk when we get back to the dorm. 

 

I slunk down into my chair and dreaded going back to our dorm. I would rather be anywhere but that dorm room. I felt as if I was waiting for the death penalty.

 

As the class ended, I gathered my stuff slowly as possible, seeing Alec was very impatient. He walked faster and took longer strides while I slowly walked back to the dorm. We walked up the stairs to our dorm, and Alec walked in first, slinging his bag on his bed. I turned to close the door, breathing deeply.

 

"What did you want to talk about-"

 

Suddenly, his lips were on mine. No, attacking mine, better said. His arms were pinning me to the door, raising me to his own height, his knee in between my legs. My eyes widened in shock as Alec's eyes shut and kissed me even harder, sending my head back onto the door. 

 

I surprised myself even more when I kissed back. My mind told me 'Stop! You're going way too fast!' but my body told me otherwise. It told me to kiss him with all I had. 

 

Alec's hands dropped away from my arms, grabbing my hair, and I started running my fingers through his hair.

 

Its just like silk, I thought as I let my eyes shut, wrapping my legs around Alec's waist, his knee dropping away. His tongue flicked out, begging for entrance and I complied. We were a collision of teeth and tongue as I wrapped my hands around Alec's neck, playing with the tufts of hair there. My leather jacket fell to the floor, and so did my flannel. I managed to pull off his jacket as we fell onto a mattress.

 

We broke off to breath, and I opened my eyes. Alec's eyes were staring back at me, glistening, and his irises were huge. 

 

Somehow we were laying on my bed, my legs still wrapped around Alec, his hands on my hips. He was on top of me, and I wasn't mad about that. I was quite content with our positions.

 

"Bane." Alec said, his voice low and husky, sending shivers down my spine. " I've wanted to do that ever since you walked into this dorm..."

 

I kissed him lightly, moaning. "God damn it, I have too." Alec looked at me so intently I blushed hard. His eyes wondered to my neck and his crystal blue eyes widened. "No shit! Your joking..."

 

His hand went from my hips to my shirt collar and pulled down. My tattoo showed, a "demonic symbol" that had intrigued me. I had always liked Demonic Studies.

 

"I'm not as innocent as you think, Alexander. There are so many things you don't know about me..." I said, noticing my voice was ten times deeper than usual.

 

He clicked his tongue. "I thought we decided on Alec."

 

"Yeah, but Alexander is something only I can call you." I said, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

 

Alec smirked. "Magnus, how about I treat you to the best dinner you'll ever have on Friday?" 

 

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?" I leaned up and kissed him, getting every bit more confident with myself. 

 

"I'll take that as a yes," Alec said against my swollen lips. His lips slowly went down my jaw line, stopping a little left to my collar. He sucked at the tender skin, hard, leaving a mark. "So everyone knows your taken..." 

 

I chuckled a bit, my voice quivering. Damn it. Just when I was getting confident. "A-Alec?" 

 

"Yes, Angel?" He said, next to my ear. His voice was a growl and I could feel myself losing myself.

 

"Can you put me down now?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I have mixed feelings about this one.
> 
> I do like it, but I sorta feel like it didn't have an actual point to it.
> 
> I also don't feel like Magnus was nerdy enough. 
> 
> Or that Alec was punky enough. 
> 
> Oh well. 
> 
> What did you think?? 
> 
> Oh, yeah, SURPRISE!! 
> 
> *BONUS SCENE*


	6. Roomates Pt 2

I swallowed nervously as I parked the car in front of a large house in New York It was two stories high, which immediately imitated me. And the fact that it was a house in New York was instantly alarming. Alec always said his family had money, but this was a lot. 

 

I had told Alec that after a year of dating him, I wanted to meet his family, but now I was contemplating every life decision leading up to this moment. 

 

"You're not wanting to chicken out, are you Bane?" Alec asked, though his voice was sort of shaky. I knew he was nervous too. 

 

"No," I said, gripping his hand fiercely. "As long as you're beside me, I'll be fine." He smiled at me shyly and kissed me. I smiled back and we both got out of the car. 

 

We both strode up to the front door, and it swung open before Alec got the chance to knock. A handsome young man stood in front of us, wearing an impish smirk and sinfully messy blonde hair.

 

"Jacie!" Alec grinned, hugging his younger brother tightly. No matter how tough he acted around me, I knew he had a soft spot for his family. 

 

"How many times have I told you to not call me that?!" Jace said, hugging him back. He glanced at me and smiled. "You must be Magnus! Come on in, we don't bite. In fact, dinner was just served."

 

We both walked in, and I looked around the entryway. What seemed like hundreds of family photos lined the wall, next to some expensive looking nature scenes. A huge porcelain vase on top of a small table and bamboo shoots out of it.

 

"The table's a little crowded tonight," Jace said as he led us to the dining room. "Our family friend Simon invited over his boyfriend R--" 

 

"Raphael?! " I nearly shouted as I walked into the dining. There, sitting between Simon Lewis and a girl who I supposed was Isabelle, was my little brother. It had been a while since I had seen him face-to-face, and he seemed to be laughing at something Simon said. 

 

He looked up at the sound of my voice. "Magnus?!" Raphael exclaimed, equally surprised. He looked me up and down. "What the hell are you wearing?!?!" 

 

Glitter. Duh. 

 

"Do you two.... know each other?" Jace asked, looking between me and Raphael. I noticed everyone was watching us. 

 

"He's my brother," we both said at the same time.

 

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating my roommates' brother?!" I asked Raph. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me that your boyfriend was my boyfriend's brother?!" He retorted. 

 

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it instead. The silence was starting to stretch out into uncomfortable silence.

 

Damn it. Such a great first impression. 

 

The man sitting at the head of the table stood up, smiling warmly. "Magnus, Alec, why don't you two sit down? We don't want your food getting cold."

 

I awkwardly thanked him and we sat down. Just like that, the evening went on. Everyone asked me questions, to which Raphael would answer in a sarcastic rude way. 

 

The usual. 

 

It went a lot smoother than I thought. Alec's family was a lot nicer than I anticipated them to be. It wasn't that I was expecting crazy teenagers screaming and running around like banshees but that is exactly what I was expecting.

 

"So I hear your into Creative Writing, Magnus," Robert said, the father of the family. I should have known, since he was a bestselling author himself. "That'll be interesting, I promise you."

 

We all laughed, though it wasn't funny, and Isabelle came out of the kitchen, holding a cup of water. "Here you go, Dad," she said, holding it out to her father, who was on the other side of the table.

 

"Oh here," I said, grabbing it to pass it on. As Robert reached to grab it, it slipped out of my hand, shattering on the table.

 

"Oh shit!" I said, standing up hurridley to not get it on me. Everyone was standing up, Simon and Clary we're swearing, and their mother Maryse was quickly cleaning it up. "I'm so sorry!" I said, grabbing some napkins to help clean up my mess. I could tell my cheeks were burning up.

 

" Its okay, Magnus," Alec told me as Maryse cleaned the mess. "You'd be surprised how many glasses get broken on holidays." 

 

By the end of the night, Alec, Raphael, Simon, Clary, Isabelle, Meliorn, Jace, and me were on the porch talking and drinking beer (Lemonade for the younglings) 

 

"But how the fuck did we not notice we were dating brothers?" I asked Raphael. 

 

The air was surprisingly cool for a summer night, and we could hear the crickets. It wasn't completely night just yet, but fireflies were starting to peek out of the grass, lighting up the field.

 

Raphael shrugged, leaning into Simon's shoulder, who kissed his temple. "I don't know." Clary and Izzy bleghed at the PDA despite the fact that they we're both laying on the swing, Clary craddled in her wife's arms. 

 

"Well it's lucky we did," we said at the same time. "Stop it," we said at the same time.

 

"Oh so now you're a mind reader!" We both screamed, annoyed to no extent. Stuff like this always happened. 

 

"QUIT IT!" We yelled at each other.

 

"You think your being funny but you're just being really really childish!" Synchronized again.

 

Raphael and Simon laughed as we kept on bickering. 

 

"Asshole."

 

"Dick."

 

"Mundane!"

 

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK."

 

"Okay, that's enough children." Alec said, kissing me to shut me up. Izzy threw popcorn at us to break it up.

 

Needless to say, it worked. 

 

"He started it," Raphael replied, pouting like a weird morbid kid, which is what he was. 

 

Alec and Simon looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Brothers." Izzy, Clary, Jace, and Meliorn scoffed and agreed with the statement. 

 

A moment of silence passed before we all burst out laughing, shrieks piercing the night air as we doubled over. Tears filled my eyes as Raphael accidentally fell down the steps of the porch, Simon rushing after him still laughing.

 

A beautiful moment, really.

 

Maybe meeting the family wasn't so bad after all.


	7. Just To Talk To Someone

  "Alright gang," Jace Herondale, their new manager said in a loud voice, holding an empty beer bottle. "Here's how the game works. I pull out a question from my magical shitty hat, and we spin the bottle. Whoever the bottle lands on has to answer the question. Ok? Good. Let's start."

 

  It was a chilly October evening, and Magnus Bane was happy he was inside.

 

  Less than a week ago, a new café had opened down the street where Magnus' apartment was. Knowing he needed the money, he applied for the job.

 

  10 people altogether got the job and the manager had insisted they get together one night to get to know each other. Magnus didn't really have anything better to do on a Thursday evening, so he decided to swing by. Now, at least 25 were in the closed café, all holding pastries and coffee. Soon enough Jace brought out the game.

 

  Three rounds passed in which a short freckled red-head named Clary told about her first pet, a dark girl with brown curly hair named Maia spoke about her trips to Italy, and a nerdy boy wearing a Star Wars shirt talked about his first kiss.

 

  "Alright next question," Jace said, picking out a folded piece of paper from a fedora. "'Whats the farthest you've gone to talk to somebody?'"

 

  'Ooh's were let out as Simon spun the bottle and everyone held their breath.

 

  It landed on Magnus.

 

  Everyone laughed as Magnus rolled his eyes and took a swig of his water bottle.

 

  "Hmm... let's see..." He paused for a second before it hit him. "Oh I know. It happened in 11th grade.

 

  "So there I am leaning on the side of the school, doing absolutely nothing, when a bus pulls up. It didn't really catch my eye until I saw someone walk off the bus.

 

  "He was gorgeous. Black hair and blue eyes. I don't know why but he was blushing pretty hard as he stepped off the bus. I remember thinking Wow. He's beautiful. He looked like a fallen angel, if you mind the sappiness."

 

  The women in the room chuckled as Magnus continued.

 

  " I knew I had to talk to him. But then he walked off and I couldn't find him."

 

  Magnus paused again, laughing at the memory.

 

  "I missed my chance to talk to him that day, so that just made me more determined to do it. Every day for 6 weeks, I would wait outside of the school building for 30 minutes, hoping he would walk off that bus. And every single day, he didn't show up.

 

  "Finally, sometime after Christmas, the son-of-a-bitch walks off the same bus and I nearly have a heart attack. By then I was crushing on this guy pretty hard. My mind was telling me I had to talk to him. As I walking towards him, I guess I didn't see the car. I heard a yell, felt seventy bones shatter, everything went black."

 

  Everyone let out a gasp and Magnus paused for dramatic effect, grinning wildly as he leaned back in his chair. In all honesty, the incident didn't leave many psychological  marks on him, but the scars were still there. He rolled up his sleeve, where a long scar ran from his elbow to his shoulder. Everyone gaped at it until Magnus kept talking.

 

  "I woke up about three days later in the hospital with no one there. Lets just say I was more than a little disoriented. Then the door to my room opened and there came Mr. Blue Eyes holding some coffee and looking like he hadn't slept in days. He was still gorgeous though."

 

  He rubbed the back of his neck. "We became friends after that. The doctors told that the boy, Alexander, had been the one to bring me in and hadn't left my side. He would always come after school with his sister to help me catch on schoolwork.

 

"After I got to go home, we became best friends. For a year we were inseperable, but then... well, college happened. We moved halfway across the country from each other since we got different scholarships. After that we sort of lost communication. That was that."

 

  The room was quiet as Magnus finished telling his story. A tiny voice spoke up, voicing everyone's question. "Now what?"

 

  "'Now' what?"

 

  The girl, Maureen, shifted in her seat. She seemed uncomfortable being the one to ask, but someone had to. "Did you two ever, you know, meet back up?"

 

  Magnus smiled coyly as he took out his phone and unlocked it. "Oh yeah."

 

  "In fact, 10 minutes ago, he sent me a photo of a drawing our son Max did in school today."

 


	8. The Thrill Of First Love

[MAGNUS]

Hang up all your clothes

 

[ALEC]

Magnus begs

 

[MAGNUS]

Magnus knows

 

[ALEC]

Shave your legs

 

[MAGNUS]

Make me sick

 

[ALEC]

You're a prick

 

[MAGNUS]

God you're impossible! 

 

We've been together for nine months

 

[ALEC]

Ten months

 

[MAGNUS]

Nine months

 

[ALEC]

Ten months

 

[MAGNUS]

Nine months

 

[ALEC]

Ten months

We are the salt of the bourgeoisie

 

[MAGNUS]

While I put the steak in

 

[ALEC]

I bring home the bacon

 

[BOTH]

And we're proud to say we love it how we

 

[ALEC/MAGNUS]

Don't/ Won't

 

[ALEC]

Don't

 

[MAGNUS]

Won't

 

[ALEC]

Don't

 

[ALEC & MAGNUS]

Agree

 

[MAGNUS]

Everything he owns is vile

Alec doesn't care a whit

Alec doesn't share

My devotion to

Style

Men from France can cancel a debt

Men in cufflinks make me forget my name

I intend to upset

This regrettable game

 

[ALEC]

Magnus takes me by the neck

 

[MAGNUS]

What is this, wash and wear?

 

[ALEC]

Magnus has unlimited knowledge of

Dreck

 

[MAGNUS]

Send me flowers

 

[ALEC]

Mention is made

 

[MAGNUS]

Make them roses

 

[ALEC]

Attention is paid

In full

 

[MAGNUS]

See how quickly he sours?

 

[ALEC]

When he pushes, I pull

 

[MAGNUS]

Hang up your clothes, Alec

Breeding shows, Alec

 

[ALEC]

I was rich

He was horny

 

[MAGNUS]

We fit like a glove

 

[ALEC]

Close your eyes, Magnus

 

[MAGNUS]

Passion dies

But I'd kill for that thrill of first

Love

 

[BOTH]

We ask for passion at all times

We stand for passion and drink this toast

 

[MAGNUS]

Still it's awfully trying

 

[ALEC]

And we're not denying

 

[BOTH]

That of all the lesser passions

We like fighting most

 

[MAGNUS]

Eh...

 

[ALEC]

Magnus screws too much to see

What a joy's monogamy

What a joy is saving his joys

For one man

 

[MAGNUS]

Leave me

 

[ALEC]

Love me

 

[MAGNUS]

Don't be a fool

 

[ALEC]

Want me

 

[MAGNUS]

Feed me

 

[ALEC]

No one's so cruel

And... cheap

 

[MAGNUS]

What I love I devour

 

[ALEC]

What you love you devour

What I covet I keep

 

Isn't that right, Magnus?

Let's both fight, Magnus!

 

[MAGNUS]

I was trained in karate

 

[ALEC]

I'm best when I cheat

So I'll cheat, Magnus, and I'll shove

And I'll kill for that thrill of first

Love

 

[MAGNUS]

We've been together for nine months—

 

[ALEC]

Ten months

 

[MAGNUS]

Nine months

 

[ALEC]

We've been together for ten months

 

[MAGNUS]

What, it's been nine months

 

[ALEC]

Ten months

 

[BOTH]

In fact we've almost survived a year

 

[MAGNUS]

True, but who is counting?

 

[BOTH]

We're too busy mounting

A display of our affection

That is so sincere

 

[30 measure interlude]

 

[BOTH]

Passion dies

Passion dies

 

[MAGNUS]

I would kill for that thrill of first love

 

[ALEC]

I would kill for that thrill of first love—

 

[MAGNUS]

I would kill for that thrill of first love—

 

[ALEC]

I would kill for that thrill

 

[BOTH]

I would kill for that thrill of first

Love

Love

Lo-ve!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a song from the musical Falsettos, which is very gay. I recommend it.  
> https://youtu.be/M-18gSGr_Rs

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so basically, this is me wanting to make a one-shot collection book that had a plot, enjoy! Comment prompts and I'll do my best to write them! Also, I don't have a update schedule, so we'll see how this goes


End file.
